Delona Kingfisher
Delona Kingfisher is a halforc ranger with the Explorer's Union based in Highmark. She is currently a member of the adventuring group The Thunderbolts History Delona came to Highmark with a caravan as a young refugee child, approximately four years after the official end of the War. The human woman she was with (assumed by the people in the caravan to be her mother) died during travel and the identity of her father is unknown. The caravan leader left her with a temple orphanage, which she slipped out of on a regular basis. Delona made friends with a gang of young street urchins, becoming one of their strong arms but refusing to abandon the security of the temple to live on the streets full-time. She came to the attention of an elven Swordmaster a year later during a territory dispute with a rival urchin gang. He witnessed her fending off group of older kids with nothing but a stick in each hand in order to give the weaker kids time to escape. He especially noticed that she instinctively used a particular wrist twist that his younger students were having difficulty with. Swordmaster Halatir came to her rescue when she got overwhelmed and took her back to his dojo to patch her up. When she woke up, he sent his most trusted student to the orphanage to collect her things and that was that. She stayed with Master Halatir from then on, adopted in practice but not on paper. He was father and mother to her and his students became siblings whether they liked it or not. Several did not, convinced of their superiority for various reasons. Delona quickly proved that none of the factors they cared so much about had any bearing on merit, showing herself to be a quick study. With old students leaving and new ones arriving over the years, Delona was given increasing responsibility in assisting with their care and the running of the studio, often traveling with Master Halatir as his squire or corralling the younger students during Master's nature field trips. She acted as the dojo's heir despite knowing that Halatir would live a good deal longer then her, adopting his name as her surname and dying her hair to match his while taking on more and more duties. As she grew into adulthood, Delona realized that she would never be a credit to Master Halatir unless she left the dojo and put his teachings to good use. So she signed up an adventurer's guild (which happened to be the one Halatir had been part of before the War) and accepted the standard start-up loan to outfit herself with, determined to sink or swim by her own merits and make her Master proud. Personality Raised by a war hero, Delona is an odd mix of world-weary monk and naive teenager. Mortality is just a fact of life, but sex is something that simply doesn't occur to her. She has the sensibilities of an elf, all minimalist elegance and conservation of energy until just the right moment. She strives to emulate Master Halatir and repress the impulsiveness and ferociousness of her halforc blood, though the tenets of Kord have a particular resonance for her. Having grown up in a large city, Del is fairly cosmopolitan in her mindset, shrugging off cultural differences easily. Vital Statistics *Gender: Female *Race: Halforc *Alignment/ethics: Good *Team Affiliation: The Thunderbolts *Skin color: Pale gray *Age: 19 *Height: 6'0" *Weight: 200 lbs *Eye color: Blue *Hair color & style: Long myriad braids, dyed mossy green. Normally black *Fashion sense: Elven, practical but event appropriate, trimmed with colors of the Halatir Dojo *Place of birth: Unknown *Relationship status: Single *Hobby: Plays the harp *Hobby: Volunteers with Junior Explorers program *Hobby: Volunteers with the Halatir Dojo *Weapon of choice: Bastard sword/longbow